


Double Dare

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets what he wants, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dare

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ST:XI Kink Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=2497118#t2497118), prompt was: "Kirk/Spock/McCoy, double penetration. Preferably with Kirk on the bottom." Many thanks to Ayalesca for a beta! All remaining errors and flaws are solely mine.

Jim's riding him – nothing new here. McCoy has lost count how often they've had sex like this, hot and sweaty and half-drunk, their kisses tasting of Bourbon.

But they still aren't drunk enough to explain the harebrained idea that has taken hold of Jim earlier this evening.

And heaven help them, it works, McCoy thinks and freezes in the middle of his thrust as the door opens and Spock walks in.

What about Uhura, McCoy wants to ask. Hell, not even he's sure he's ready for sharing Jim, and they don't have anything resembling the relationship Spock and Uhura have.

But before the question can slip out, Jim starts kissing him, resuming the thrust by pushing McCoy into the mattress with his full weight and moving up and down on his dick.

Fuck.

On the other end, the mattress moves too, and when McCoy comes up for some air, he meets Spock's eyes. Spock basically looks as neatly trimmed as ever, with only a tiny little flush on the cheeks and a glint in his eyes.

Though, really, neat isn't the point as the still dressed Vulcan kneels down between the spread legs of James Tomcat Kirk, McCoy thinks, the only man this side of the sun who manages to bring his two top officers into bed at the same time with the sole interest of being fucked by two dicks. McCoy decides that no matter how nuts this whole thing is, he'd go with it. Okay, he's decided that hours ago under Jim's many pleas, some teasing, and a tad of blatant blackmailing. But that has been a theoretical agreement; now he reaches around Jim's body and grips the cheeks, pulling them apart to offer the ass – best ass on the whole damn ship – to Spock. And that hobgoblin better accepts this offer or McCoy will pin his pointed ears to the next wall.

Jim's thrusts die down as breathless anticipation settles over the group. McCoy sees Spock's eyes wander down and becomes a little flustered as he remembers that there's his own dick up Jim's ass, and that Spock sees a hell of a lot more of McCoy than he has ever wanted to show to the Vulcan.

Jim rests his head on McCoy's chest, still waiting. For a moment, they don't know if Spock is going to take the bait or if he's just leaving. The moment drags on until McCoy loses it.

"Damn, Spock, can we please move on before my balls turn blue?" he blurts out, and this finally tips the man over. In a fluid movement, Spock undresses and then grabs the nearby bottle of lube, spilling it over his right hand. Jim takes a deep breath against McCoy's skin as the Vulcan's fingers start their work. They're hidden from McCoy's view and he wonders just how far they slip down the crack when they are suddenly right there at the hole, massaging the skin around it, slipping one wet finger into Jim. It nudges along McCoy's dick and it's an incredible feeling.

They're both breathing hard now, Jim and he, and damn if there isn't a satanic little smile edging along Spock's lips. They've never been more under his control than in this moment, and he seems to enjoy it. Another finger joins in and it's getting really tight and a bit uncomfortable. Then Jim sighs and presses back against both the dick and the fingers, taking everything in more deeply.

McCoy bucks up. "Damn, Spock…"

The fingers leave and Jim stills. It takes a second before McCoy realizes that's because Spock's leaning over Jim's ass, trying to find his position.

And then he slips in and it's so tight that McCoy wonders if the cavernous body in his dick will get permanently damaged tonight, squeezed beyond repair. And then Spock slips out and god, it feels too wide and as if something essential is missing.

Spock slips in again, deeper and a little less careful, and McCoy's hands move on Jim's ass, brushing over the Vulcan's hipbones, stroking anything under his fingers without thinking.

"Yes, oh yes…" Jim squeezes out, who has been unnaturally silent up to this point.

It's getting chaotic when they try to join in, so soon the only one moving is Spock, it's the best rhythm. Jim and McCoy lay tightly wedged upon each other, sucking in air, holding each other as the tension builds up. Spock's dick is just the right size and a little rougher on the outside than a human one, McCoy knows from medical checkups, and the friction is at the edge of bearable and he's so sure he'll have to fix up Jim's ass later… but right now this doesn't matter a whole lot because Spock's a great fuck and knows just to find the right pace.

At last, though, McCoy's losing it and starts moving, rubbing the length of his dick along Spock's. For a few thrusts they are in tune, then they tumble along as they all lose it, riding Jim, riding each other right, Jim riding them, rolling his hips in the way that never fails to push McCoy over the brink and he comes and sees stars and FUCK this doesn't stop and he's still coming and blindly grabs anything that's under his hands and buries his fingers into it.

He's slowly able to see again, blinking against the all too bright cabin light, his arms relaxed over Jim's back, idle stroking the scratched skin. Spock has to have pulled out, he can't remember when and how, and his own dick is soft and half-slipped out under its own weight. He shifts position to bring it out fully, and Jim sighs.

McCoy isn't sure about etiquette after a mind-blowing double sandwich with a man he doesn't even like to have breakfast with, so he's looking at Spock without saying anything, only nods and keeps on stroking Jim's back until Jim rolls away, raises up on one elbow and turns to Spock.

"Thank you," he says, and there's not a trace of his usual "I don't give a damn" cockiness in it. McCoy's not sure he likes to hear such a sincere voice addressed to anyone besides himself.

"My pleasure," Spock says, nods too, dresses and leaves.

As the door closes, McCoy sags on his back, rubbing his face. "It's been a dream, right? Because I'm sure hell freezes over before a Vulcan fucks my captain in my quarters -"

"– and comes all over your dick too."

This makes McCoy remember just how many fluids have been involved in the act. "Shower – now," he says and gets up. "Doctor's orders."

Jim follows him, slightly wincing.

"I'm going to fix you up after the shower," McCoy says. He presses Jim against the wall and starts washing his back, all down the crack. Vulcan semen is rather sticky and smells… strange. He's not sure he likes that either.

"We've got to do it again," Jim says. "That was the best sandwich of my life."

He should have known, McCoy thinks. He'll never get out of this act again.

Fuck.


End file.
